As is generally well known attracting fish in both sport and leisure fishing continues to be a challenge. Attempts have been made to alleviate the difficulties in attracting fish by using illuminated lures attached to the end of the fishing line or using illuminated devices at least partially submersible into the water. These devices emit a green light which has been observed as being effective in attracting the fish.
Generally, the submersible type devices include a light source emitting green light which is connected by a power cord to a 12 VDC battery or battery charger. The need for having and using such battery has been found undesirable due to its close proximity to the point of use and the need for periodic recharging.
Additionally, the power cord connecting the device with the power source may pose a safety hazard due to tripping as all attention during fishing is focused on casting the line and catching fish.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for attracting fish that overcomes the several disadvantages of the currently used devices.